The Substitute King
by Sherin
Summary: Allen Walker decided to visit Ruritania for the coronation of the new king,but found himself as a substitute for the King instead.With the help of his new friends,he had safety arrived at the palace and met the King's fiancée, Princess Lenalee Lee. AU
1. The Walkers and the Elphberges

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGm or The Prisoner of Zenda; it's rightfully belonging to Hoshino Sensei and Sir Anthony Hope.**

**Summary: **Allen Walker decides to visit Ruritania for the coronation of the new king, but in the middle of his travel, he faces an unexpected event and finds himself as a substitute for the King instead. With the help of his new friends, Captain Lavi and Yu Kanda, who are the King's trustworthy men, Allen has safety arrives in the palace and meets with the King's fiancée, the gorges Princess Lenalee Lee.

**A/N: I'm using some DGm's character to role-play in The Prisoner of Zenden. Some plots had twisted a bit because I think some of the actual story lines are annoyed so I bended them to the way I like. Enjoy…**

**Chapter 1:** **The Walkers and the Elphberges**

Allen Walker is young, healthy and comes from an old wealthy British family. But he was quite a bit different from other British. He has white-silver hair and blue-silver eyes, with a red scar running down on his left eye due to a little family issue many years ago.

In the morning, Allen was eating his breakfast like usual, when his sister-in-law looked at him crossly over the breakfast table and said "I wonder when you're going to do something useful, Allen."

"But why should I do anything, Rose?" he answered, calmly devoured his eggs. "I've got enough money for the things I want, and my brother, Robert, is a lord-Lord Burlesdon. My life is happy."

"You're eighteen now, and you've done nothing except-"

"Fooling around? Oh come on, we Walkers are a rich and famous family; we don't need to do anything."

This made Rose's temper rose. "Rich and famous families usually behave worse than less important family," she said frowning.

When Allen heard this, he stroked his white hair. He knew what she meant.

"I'm so pleased that Robert's hair is black!" she said and sighed.

Just then, Allen's brother, Robert, came in. When he looked at Rose, he could see that there was something wrong.

"What's the matter, dear?" he said placing his hand on her.

"Oh, she's just angry because I never do anything useful, and because of my white hair." Allen said shrugging.

"Well, I know he can't do anything about his hair or his eyes with that birthmark…" Rose began.

"No, the hair and the eyes are in the family," Robert said. "And Allen has all of them."

In the room there were many of their ancestors' pictures, and one of them was of a very beautiful woman, Lady Amelia who lived more than a hundred years ago. Allen stood up and turned to gaze at it.

"If you took that picture away, Robert," Rose said in a bit demand sound, "we could forget all about it."

"But I don't want to forget about it," Allen replied. "I don't mind being an Elphberg."

_Perhaps I should stop for a moment and explain why Rose was angry about my hair and my eyes and why I, a Walker said I was an Elphberg. After all, the Elphbergs are the royal family of Ruritania, and have been for hundreds of years._

_The story is told in a book about the Walker family history._

_**In the year 1733 Prince Allen of Ruritania came to England on a visit and he stayed for several months. Like many of the Elphberg royal family, he had blue-silver eyes and white-silver hair. He was also tall and a very good-looking Prince. During his stay, he became friendly with Lady Amelia, the beautiful wife of Lord Burlesdon. They became really good friends indeed, which, naturally, did not please Lord Burlesdon. So, one cold wet morning, the two men fought. The Prince was slashed in his left eye in the fight, but got better and was hurried back to Ruritania. There he married and became King 'Allen the Third'. After that, Lord Burlesdon fell sick, and six month later he died. Two months after that, Lady Amelia had a baby son, who became the next Lord Burlesdon and the head of the Walker family. The boy grew into a man with white-silver hair and blue-silver eyes, but his left eyes had a red mark similar to the King's scar.**_

These things can happen in the families, and among the many pictures of the Walkers, five or six of them have the same hair, the same eyes and the same red marks.

So, because of Allen's hair was white and he had the Elphberg eyes, therefore he was named Allen after King 'Allen the Third', that's why Rose was worried about him. In the end, to please her, he promised to get a job in six months' time. This gave him six free months to enjoy himself first.

And an idea came to him-he would visit Ruritania. None of the Walkers had ever been there; they preferred to forget all about Lady Amelia. But this morning he saw in the newspaper that, in three weeks, the new young King, Allen the Fifth, would have his coronation.

_Yeah, I know that my name was the same as the new King's name, but it couldn't be help. Anyway, it would be an interesting time to visit the country. _

He knew his family would not be happy about his going, so he told them he was going on a holiday in Austria instead.

-oOo-

**A/N: Yeah, the first chapter is a bit boring, I know. - -; Oh, and if you happened to know the story, who do you think would fit being who? Please R&R…**


	2. Zenda and Its Castle

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGm or The Prisoner of Zenda; it's rightfully belonging to Hoshino Sensei and Sir Anthony Hope.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews; I'm glad you like my story, but AllenxLenalee will have to wait in later chapters. Enjoy...**

**Chapter 2: Zenda and Its Castle**

On the way to Ruritania, Allen decided to spend a night in Paris with a friend. The next morning, his friend came with him to the train station, as they waited for the train; they watched the crowed walking back and forth and noticed a beautiful fashionable lady and his friend told him who she was.

"That's Madame Antoinette de Mauban. I think she's traveling on the same train as you, but don't ever fall in love with her." his friend warned with a smirk.

"Why not?" Allen asked quite amused.

"Ah…well," said his friend, "all Paris knows that she's in love with Duke Kamelot of Strelsau. And he, Sherly Kamelot, as you know, is the half-brother of the new King of Ruritania. Although he's only a step son and never be king himself, but he's still an important man and very popular among Ruritanians. The lovely Madame Antoinette won't look twice on you, Allen"

Allen just laughed though he had some interests in the lady when his friend put it that way. A few minutes later, the train's bell rang and Allen bid farewell to his friend. During the trip, Allen did not approach to her, but to dozed himself off in his seat. When the train arrived in Ruritania, he left the train at Zenda, a small town outside the capital and he noticed that Madame Antoinette went on to Strelsau, the capital.

Allen went to find a place to stay and found a small hotel. He was welcomed kindly at the hotel. It belonged to a fat old lady and her pretty daughter, Lala. From there, he learned that the coronation was to be on the day after tomorrow, not in three weeks. He thought to himself that he must have read an outdated newspaper.

When he was eating his dinner, the old lady talked that she supported Duke Kamelot of Strelsau rather than the new King.

"Duke Kamelot should be king." she said. "He has every rights and authorities to rules the country. He always spends all his time with us, citizens. Every Ruritanians knows him well, but for the King, he's never even show his face. How are we supposed to trust him?!"

Just then the daughter came in and cried, "But I hate Sherly Kamelot, mother. Let the new King be the king. Guzol says he's seen the King, and he said the King's staying just outside Zenda now."

The mother let out a frustrated look and went into the kitchen without a word.

"Who's Guzol and why did he know the King?" Allen asked as he watched the old lady disappeared from his sight.

"He's my best friend and he's working for the Duke." Lala said.

"I see. I wonder if it's ok for the King to be out from the capital when his coronation is a few days left."

"Ah, the King's just resting at the Duke's house in the forest near this town before going back to Strelsau on the coronation day, but the Duke's already in Strelsau, getting everyting ready."

"They're friends? I thought they're fighting for the throne."

"They're friends alright. Friends who want the same things, same places and same wife," Lala replied.

"Same wife?" Allen asked as he raised an eye brow.

"What?! You didn't know about it! Well…you see, The Duke wants to marry Princess Lenalee, who is the only princess of China and she's also the King and the Duke's childhood friend, but I heard people say she's going to be King Allen's wife and be the Queen to have a stronger companionship between the two countries."

A moment later, Guzol entered the room. "We have a visitor, Guzol." Lala said as she beckoned him to come. Guzol smiled as he approached them, but when he saw Allen, he stumbled back with a look of shock on his face.

"Er…is there something on my face." Allen asked, dumbfounded at the boy.

"What's the matter, Guzol?" the girl asked, worried.

"Oh, i-it's nothing, Lala." he said then he turned to Allen. "G-Good evening, sir," Guzol said, still staring at Allen.

Then the girl realized why and began to giggle. "Oh, it's the color of your hair, sir," she explained. "We don't often see that color here and yours looks so similar with the Elphberg white, and it's not Guzol's favorite color."

The next day, Allen decided to visit the Castle of Zenda and go for a walk through the forest for a few miles then he would take a train to Strelsau from a little station along the road. He already sent his luggage there.

He wanted to see the Castle of Zenda, which he heard is the belonging of Duke Kamelot and in half an hour, he had climbed a hill to it. There were two buildings, almost looked like two castles, an old archaic looking one with a moat and roots around it and a new modern looking one. The two building can traverse with each other by a huge drawbridge over the moat on the side of the buildings.

Allen gazed at the castle for some time and continued his walk through the forest. For about an hour, he stopped to catch his breath and lied down under a tree. Before he knew it, he was drowsy by the blowing wind and fallen asleep there.

"Oh my god! He looks just like the King!" a voice suddenly sounded and awaked Allen from his slumber.

-oOo-

**A/N: Guess whose voice is it XD. I'm sure you know who anyway. I thought of ****The Earl of Millennium to be the Duke too, but somehow Sherly would fit better. Please R&R...**


	3. The Double

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGm or The Prisoner of Zenda; it's rightfully belonging to Hoshino Sensei and Sir Anthony Hope.**

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews, it's mean a lot and I found some of them really funny. I know everyone want the chapter to be longer, but please tried to endure it. You might find some mistakes because I was typing this half asleep, but I'll try to correct them if I find any myself. Please enjoy…**

**Chapter 3: The Double**

In the forest near the Castle of Zenda, Allen had fallen asleep and suddenly he heard a voice hovered above him.

"Oh my god! He looks just like the King!"

"Che!"

"Yu! Isn't this amazing?!"

"I told you not to call me that."

When Allen opened his eyes, there were two men towered him. One with an eye-patch on his right eyes, a headband and an orange scarf while the other one had a long dark blue pony hair with a kanata on his back. The eye-patch one leaned closer to Allen.

"Hey kid, what's your name?" he asked smiling slyly.

"Shouldn't you be introducing yourself first before asking someone's name?" Allen said as he hoisted himself up.

"Oh, we're sorry. I'm Lavi, Captain Lavi and this is Commander Yu Kanda, as you can see, he's a 100 wom-"

THUD!!

The one with the kanata smacked the eye-patch with the hilt of his sword as Allen blinked and sweat-dropped at the duo.

"Ouch…what did you that for? Now, where was I…ah yeah, the introduction. Ahem…and we work for the King of Ruritania."

"The King of Ruritania?" Allen said observing the two. 'Are they telling the truth? Can someone look so stupid and feminine be the King's subjects? Wait, or maybe…' he continued to ponder in his thought as he cupped his chin.

This made the eye-patch one called Lavi chuckled. **"**Don't worry, we're telling the truth." he said as he took out a gold royal badge as a proof for his loyalty to the King. "Now that I'm settled**…** you are?"

"Oh sorry…My name's Allen Walker," Allen answered, "a traveler from England and brother of Lord Burlesdon."

"Of course, the Walkers." Lavi cried punching the air. "You know the story, Yu?"

"Che!"

"Is that 'Che' supposed to be a yes or a no?" Lavi asked staring at his companion with a frown."

Just then the bushes in front of them began to flicker and a voice called out. "Kanda? Lavi? Where the hell are you two?"

"It's the King!" Lavi whispered to his companion, Kanda.

"Che! About time, he finished."

The voice approached closer as the trio stared at the source. "Can't you at least stay still when I'm doing a bit of my-" the voice broke off when a boy's head popped out from the bushes. "…so this is where you guys are!"

The boy came out from the bushes and walked up to his companions. "What are you guys standing here fo-" he stopped when he looked pass Lavi's shoulder and noticed Allen. His jaw dropped; eyes blinked rapidly and pointed a finger at Allen. He was looking at his double.

Allen Walker looked just like the King of Ruritania and the King of Ruritania looked just like Allen Walker.

Allen did the same reactions, but he was not trying to mimic the King, both of their body just responded the same action when they saw each other. They've been imitated each other for the last five minutes until Lavi interrupted.

"Ok, ok. Knock it off!"

For a moment, the King said nothing, but then he began to ask. "Lavi! Who's this?"

Lavi went to the King and spoke quietly in his ear. The King's surprised mood changed slowly in to a smile.

"I see, that explained everything…no wonder he has that scar that I don't." the King said and walked up to Allen. "Nice to meet you, cousin!"

"Cousin?" Allen blinked in confusing.

"Come on, even if we're far distance relatives, we're still cousins." the King said as he patted Allen's back.

"So…where are you traveling to?" the King asked his newly met cousin.

"To Strelsau, sir. To the coronation."

The King stared at Allen in surprised and burst out laughing. "Wait till Brother Kamelot sees that there are two of us!" he cried in amusing. "If it's not for the scar, everyone'd mistaken us."

"Perhaps it isn't a very good idea for Mr. Walker to be seen by Duke Kamelot or go to Strelsau." Lavi said and Kanda nodded.

"Let's just think about the coronation tomorrow" the King said. "Tonight, we'll enjoy ourselves to the fullest. Come cousin! Let's us celebrate our meeting."

After chit-chatted along the way, they finally arrived at the Duke's house in the forest where the King have been rested before his coronation.

They had a big dinner in the dining hall, with many foods, drinks, and desserts set on the table. The King called loudly for wines and he drank till the last drop of his bottles. Allen, on the other hand was not good at wine, he tended not to drink, but he couldn't refuse the King's offers.

Captain Lavi and Commander Kanda seemed worried about tonight's dinner. Clearly, the King drank his wine a little too much.

"Remember the coronation is tomorrow." warned Lavi.

But the King was only interested in enjoying himself tonight, so they all drank and talked and drank again. At last the King put down his glass and said, "Oh man, I've drunk enough."

As he said that, Mr. Jake Russel, the King's personal servant, came in. He placed a very rarely old wine on the table in front of the King and said, "Sir, Duke Kamelot just sent you this wine and asked you to drink it for the love of him."

"Well done, Sherly Kamelot!" the King cried. "You think I'm afraid to drink your wine!"

"But your Majesty…even if it's from Duke Kamelot, I think you shouldn't drink it." Russel said.

"I agree, we don't know what's in that wine." Kanda said looking suspicious at the wine.

"I agree." Lavi said copying Kanda.

"Heh! Like I'd scared for some old wine. Beside he won't dare to do anything to me." the King said and he quickly drank every drop of the wine in the bottle, himself.

-oOo-

**A/N: I know I said to some reviewers that I'll include more words but it was already past midnight. As an apology, I'll try to finish another chapter by tonight and hopefully it'll be updated on this Sunday, but that's only happed when I get the chance to come to the internet. Please R&R…**


	4. The King goes to his coronation

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGm or The Prisoner of Zenda; it's rightfully belonging to Hoshino Sensei and Sir Anthony Hope.**

**A/N: I meant to update this on Sunday, but I didn't get the chance to come to the internet. It's really inconvenient not to have an internet by our own, right! Oh well, just one day won't do any different, ne? ; ) Anyway, please enjoy…**

**Chapter 4: The King goes to his coronation**

Morning came, when Allen woke up, he found himself cold and soaked. Then he realized he had slept on the dinner table last night. He looked up and saw Lavi stood there looking at him with an empty bucket in his hand. By the look of Lavi's clothes, he probably was here all night too, Allen thought.

"Sorry, but I had to wake you up." Lavi said. "Cold water was the fastest way."

Lavi then helped Allen got on his feet and directed him around. "Look!" he said.

Allen's eyes widen when he saw the King was on the floor. Despite every force Kanda used to wake the King, the King did not move or respond at all.

"I-Is he d-d-d-dead?" Allen stuttered as he stared at the King's figure in utter shock.

"No, he's fine. We already checked his pulse, but we've been trying to wake him for the past half an hour," said Lavi.

The trio exchanged look, then Allen asked "Was there something in that last bottle of wine?"

"I don't know, but surely it was not poison. Sherly Kamelot won't murder him this exposed." Lavi said, "Anyway, we got more important matter to focus on. If the King doesn't get to his coronation today, there'll never be a coronation for him. All Ruritania is waiting for him in Strelsau and Sherly Kamelot with half the army too. We can't just tell them that the King is too drunk to go to his own coronation!"

"Can't you just say he's ill?!" Allen said feeling anxious about the whole circumstance.

"Ill!" Lavi yelled angrily. "That's the stupid excuse ever. Everyone'd think he's trying to skip his coronation."

Allen sighed. "Then just clarify me one thing, what happened if the King doesn't go to his coronation?"

"Idiot, do you even have to ask?!" Kanda barked. "Someone else will be enthroning. Possibly that asshole Sherly Kamelot. "

Allen sweat-dropped at the word 'asshole' and began to focus on the situation.

For a moment or two, they all stayed silent, but then Lavi turned to face Allen, "You go to Strelsau and take his place instead."

Allen gawked at Lavi. "What?! Have you lost your mind?! We'd all be dead. I can't d-"

"It's dangerous, I know." said Lavi, "But it's our only choice. If you won't go, Sherly Kamelot will be king and the real King will lock up or even dead."

This left Allen speechless, he couldn't refuse, but it took him two minutes to assent. "Fine, I'll go!"

"Good!" cried Lavi and he explained the plan quickly and quietly. "After the coronation, they'll take us back to the palace. When we're alone, you and I or Yu will leave and ride back here to fetch the King. I'm sure he'll gain conscious by then. We'll take him back to Strelsau and you must get out of the country at once."

"What about the soldiers, Mr. Smarty pants?" Kanda growled with a scowl. "They're Sherly Kamelot's men and they're coming to bring the annoying King back to Strelsau."

"We'll go before the soldiers get here." Lavi muttered quietly. "Now first of all, we've to hide the King."

Lavi hoisted the King up and carried him on his shoulder while Kanda went to twirl the doorknob. When the door opened, an old lady, Guzol's mother, was turning to leave with panic all over her face.

"She heard us!" Allen said taking a glimpse at the old lady's visible back and turned back to confront the other.

"Don't worry. I'll make sure she keeps her mouth shut." Kanda narrowed his eyes at the old lady and went after her.

"H-He's not going k-ki-kill her, right?" Allen stammered as he stared after the two.

"Just leave her to Yu." Lavi said smiling assuredly and his face turned serious again. "More importantly, let's go to the basement."

Allen opened the door and helped Lavi laid the King on a blanket on the floor in the room underground. A bit later, Jake Russel came in with enough supplies for him and the King until the gangs come back to fetch them.

"Remember, don't unlock the door until you sure it's us." Lavi told Russel and turned to Allen. "Come! Let's get you dress up. Russel will take care of the King and tell him everything when he wakes up." Lavi said as he pulled out his golden watch and glanced at it. It was already six o'clock. Only a few more hours left until the coronation start.

" Right!" Allen nodded quickly and they both rushed to the King's temporary bedroom.

Lavi tried to search what best for Allen to wear in the wardrobe; he kept tossing clothes at Allen one by one. Allen kept catching and evading the incoming clothes, but he missed one big top hat and it hit him hard on the face, making Allen sprawled on the ground.

Lavi perked up when he heard a thud sound and spun around to see Allen laying on the ground. "What the-! This is not the time to be slacking!" he said and continued searching. Clearly, he had no idea it was his fault.

Allen shot himself up and cried. "It's your fault, you id-" but another belt hit him, made him fall backward again.

Soon Allen was dressed in the King's clothes and he kept staring at himself in front of the mirror with awe while Lavi scrutinized his back and front and finally he put a cape on Allen's shoulder.

"Ok, now all we have to worry about is your scar." Lavi thought for a moment and went to fetch a box of first aid.

"Er…what're you doing with that?" Allen asked pointing at the box.

"Bandaging your eye, of course! What else do you think I'm doing with it?" Lavi said and started cover Allen's scar along with his eye.

"Mr. Walker," Lavi said as he still bandaging Allen's eye.

"Just Allen is fine."

"Ok, then call me Lavi as well. So Allen, what happened to your eye?"

"I don't know, but my brother said I was born with it."

"Really? Though, it looks more like a scar to me." Lavi said as he finished bandaging. "Now, let's us get downstairs. Yu's probably waiting for us with a scowl."

When they got downstairs, Kanda was waiting for them at the front door with the horses. Allen asked Kanda what happened to the old lady. He just shrugged, but when Lavi asked, he said he tied up the lady in the attic. Allen let out a relief sigh and they each climbed on a horse.

As they rode through the forest, Lavi told Allen everything he could about the King's life, family friends and things he liked or hated. He taught Allen what to do when they got there, and how to speak to different people. Lavi was a wonderful teacher, Allen thought. He listened thoroughly on every word. After all, one mistake could mean the death for three of them.

It was eight o'clock when they arrived at the station and got on the train and by half-past nine, they were in Strelsau. As King Allen the Fifth stepped out of the train, people shouted, "Long lives the King!"

'Long lives us all! I only hope we are all alive tonight' Lavi said mentally.

-oOo-

**A/N: Too bad the wine was not poisoned XD. By the way, I'm not good at describing things, especially clothes so try to imagine them like DGm's outfits. You know, like black suits with top hat. Sorry that I forgot to mention the story's era is similar to DGm. And I understand why people hate cliffhangers, but it's easier to end the chapter so please don't sue me, I know how you feel.**

**Oh yeah, I got some good news and bad news. The good news new is Lenalee's going to show up along with Duke Kamelot in the next chapter. The bad news is…I won't be update for a while. Please try to understand, I got a final test at the end of the month for four days. Until then let's us meet again. :D Please R&R…**


	5. The Coronation

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGm or The Prisoner of Zenda; it's rightfully belonging to Hoshino Sensei and Sir Anthony Hope.**

**A/N:** ***giggle nervously* Er…Sorry, I haven't update in ages. Life keeps getting in the way or maybe I'm just lazy. Anyway, enjoy the story.**

**Chapter 5: The Coronation**

As they made their way to the royal holy church to crown the new king, Allen began to feel that he really was the King of Ruritania, with Marshal Araystar Krory the third, the head of the army on his left, Commander Kanda on his right and Captain Lavi right behind him. Allen was the center of attention with the people of Ruritania cheering for him.

Through the procession, some People stared at his bandaged eye, but ignored it afterward since this was the first time they see the King, it was not like they knew the King wore a bandage on his left eye before or not.

Allen noticed the stares he kept getting from the crowd; they made him feel even more anxious. It felt like they had some suspicious about him being an impostor even though he knew they never meet the King before and that they just wondered about his eye.

Finally they reached their destination, the church of Strelsau. Allen and the others got off their horses and went in. As the doormen opened the gigantic door for the new king, Allen's eye widened when he peered inside the building. The inside hall was so elegant and majestic .The wall was pure white and shiny plus the dazzling lights coming from the stained glasses made it even more sparking and all the pillars decorated with dried vines and red roses. There also was a gold large cross imprinted at the rear end wall.

Lots of nobles stood side by side at both side, leaving a path in the middle with a red rug laid from the entrance toward the far end of the hall. At the rear end, stood an old bishop by the name Kevin Yeegar in front of the cross and in his hand, held a golden crown.

In the ceremony hall, Allen strode gracefully on the red rug to the bishop. Noblemen bowed and noblewomen curtsied before him as he walked pass them one by one. Near the end, in the corner of his right eye, he saw a very beautiful girl with long verdant hair cascade down behind her back and her front bang concealed a bit of her amethyst eyes. She was wearing a long pink gown and a pink hair band with a small pin like butterfly attach on one side of the band on her head.

Next to her, stood a man with dark hair and golden eyes. He was wearing a black tuxedo and a monocle on his right eye. Allen could feel some kind of dark aura floating around the man and felt the man was glaring at his back. Allen was certainly that the man is Sherly Kamelot and another thing came to his mind. 'If that's the Duke then the girl standing next to him must be the Princess.' Allen thought as he halted in front of the bishop.

In front of the bishop, Allen kneeled down on one knee and bowed his head slightly. The bishop stepped closer and chanted some kind of prayer before crowning the new king. The crown slowly drew nearer to Allen's head and he felt the aura darken at every seconds passed as the distance was closing. He wondered if everyone else felt the dark sensation too.

The moment the crown was on Allen's head, everyone was cheering and clapping their hands.

The coronation finally came to an end, and Allen Walker was now the King of Ruritania. As Allen and Princess Lenalee got on a carriage to go back to the palace, one man in the crowd shouted out "When's the wedding?" The crowd started to cheer and giggle. "We want to see our cute little princes and princesses soon." an old woman shouted.

Both Allen and Lenalee blushed madly when they heard the commotion outside as the horses began to march to the palace with the rest of the soldiers. Inside the carriage, neither of them tried to look at each other. Lenalee just looked down at her entangled hands while Allen just stared outside the window, but his mind was boiling. With the most beautiful princess sat beside him, Allen felt like his heart will scorched anytime soon.

After a few minutes of awkward silent, which felt like hours to Allen, Lenalee finally talked. "I'm sorry my brother couldn't make it to your coronation. He has a lot of works to do and couldn't bring himself to leave China."

'Brother? She has a brother? Then her brother is the king of China, right?'Allen thought to himself. "No, it's ok. Being the king is pretty busy after all." Allen said with his normal stoic expression, but in his mind he was trying to suppress his nervousness as much as possible.

"I'm really sorry. Thank you for understanding." Lenalee said and tried to occupy herself by fidgeting with her hands.

Then there was another silent but not as long as before when Lenalee spoke again.

"You seem…different today, Allen. Quieter and more serious. Are you becoming a more sensible person now?"

Allen then realized the Princess did not think very highly of the King and he always thought the King was a very independent and reliable man. 'I guess whether King or not, a human is still a human' Allen thought.

"If that will please you, I'll do it." Allen said softly and smiled gently.

Lenalee went red and tense as she turned away quickly. 'Wh-what's wrong with me today?! Why do I feel embarrassed just looking at his smile? I never felt like this before with him. Is it because of what the crowd said earlier?' she said mentally.

But then she remembered something and turned to face Allen again. "Ah, about your eye! I noticed it in the ceremony, but I forgot to ask. Did you hurt your eye with something?" she said as she reached for the bandage.

"I-It's nothing serious!" he tried to back away from her touch. "It's just a bit of scratch. It'll heal soon."

"But…" she noticed his recoil and withdrew her hand. "…I'm worried about you." she stared intently at him with full of concerns and pleadings.

Allen was paralyzed by the sight before him. "So beautiful…"

"Huh? Did you say something?"

"Eh?"Allen snapped out of his daydreaming and realized what he just said. "Oh no, i-it's just that it's really rattling in here." Allen said laughing awkwardly and flustering while scratching the back of his head.

"Really?" she squinted at him teasingly. "Sound suspicious."

"O-o-of course!" Allen began to sweat dropped incessantly.

"Well, if you said so." Lenlaee said and smiled. "Somehow you've gotten funnier too." she said and chuckled.

"I-is that so?" he said laughing nervously, though behind his back, he was sighing with relief.

When the laughing ceased, she began again "Allen…" her voice was fretful this time. "You must be careful of Sherly. He-"

"I know," he said "He wants what I have, and what I hope to hope to have one day. I'll be more careful." he said smiling assuredly.

She smiled back and nodded.

'I wonder what the King's doing now.' Allen said inwardly.

-oOo-

**A/N: Sorry if there're a lot of mistakes. This chapter was finished since last year, but I can't find myself posting it, somehow I'm not satisfied with it. Oh well, no matter.**

**And I thought I might NOT be able to continue writing fic again, consider everything that has been happening, school, family, etc. But yesterday, I got a review from one of my FF friend which encourages a lot, I'll find sometimes to write fics again, no matter how few it is.**


	6. Back to Zenda

**Disclaimer: I do not own DGm or The Prisoner of Zenda; it's rightfully belonging to Hoshino Sensei and Sir Anthony Hope.**

**A/N: No excuses…Anyway, even though I've been absented for a loooooong while, the day of the coronation is not over yet. Please enjoy…**

**Chapter 6: Back to Zenda**

At night after the coronation, the royal dinner went on for a long while, but finally Allen, Lavi and Kanda were alone in the King's room.

"You did well," Lavi said "but Allen, you made Sherly Kamelot looked darker than usual today. Not just because of the throne but the Princess too. You two seem to get along very well."

"She's like a goddess." Allen sighed dreamy as Lavi poked his cheek playfully.

"Oi!" Kanda grimaced at the two. "Aren't you idiots forgetting something?!"

"Ah right, the King!" Lavi cried and his face became serious. "We must leave for Zenda at once. I just received words that Sherly Kamelot has had a letter from Zenda, so perhaps he knows already."

"What are we going to do now?" Allen asked.

"Just like we planned, we're going to fetch the King now." Lavi said. "You'll be going with Yu by the secret passage. I'll stay here and look after the place."

"Secret passage?" Allen tilted his head a little.

"You'll find out sooner or later." Lavi smiled mischievously.

"But what if they found out the King is missing?" Allen asked.

"Don't worry; I won't unlock the door and I'll just say the King must be left alone to rest whenever someone comes." Lavi answered with a reassuring smile.

"Let's go already!" Kanda stomped to a big mirror on the wall opposite the King's bed. He moved it off the wall, revealed a small tunnel enough for people to walk through in.

Allen covered his white-silver hair and most of his face then sprinted up to front Kanda and held out his hand. "Let's stay alive…Yu."

Kanda shot Allen a death glare and point his sheathed katana aka Mugen at Allen by a few inches away from his neck. "Don'...Name." he growled intimidatingly and walked pass Allen into the dark corridor.

Allen stood frozen with his hand still held out even though Kanda already disappeared from sight.

'My life-span just shortened.' Allen dismally thought and went in after Kanda.

At the end of the corridor, Allen found himself at the back of the palace gardens and Kanda was waiting there with two horses.

They rode like the wind and soon they left Strelsau. By ten o'clock, they had reached the edge of the forest of Zenda.

Shortly, they arrived at two separated paths, the castle to the left and their road to the right.

Suddenly, Kanda stopped. "Wait!" he said quietly. "Horses behind us! Hide!"

Quickly, both of them and their horses went to hide in the thick trees. They waited and watched.

The sound came closer then it stopped at the two roads, they could see two horses with a man on each of them.

Both Allen and Kanda recognized one of them. It was Sherly Kamelot, but who's the other one.

"Which way?" the Duke asked.

"To the castle, sir." the other man said. "The situation is cleared there."

Sherly thought for a moment. "To Zenda then." he said finally and the two men took the road to the left.

Allen and Kanda waited for ten more minutes to let Sherly and his man went far away first before hurried on to the right.

When they arrived at their destination, they ran to the underground room.

The door was locked just like Lavi told Russel to, but there was no reply when Allen and Kanda called out.

Immediately, Kanda broke the door down and they ran in. Allen managed to find a light and looked around the room.

The servant Russel was on the floor-dead. Allen face was white with fear but he continued to look in every corner of the room.

"The King's not here!" Allen cried.

Kanda then ran hastily to the attic, where the tied up lady was, with Allen right behind him.

"Che! She had escaped" Kanda growled and punched the wall.

"Then-" Allen said with anxiety all over his face "the King has been captured?!" he continued.

"Sherly Kamelot!" Kanda yelled and glared angrily at the wall and punched the wall again.

It was already one o'clock in the morning; both of them said nothing until Allen talked again.

"Shouldn't you get back and inform everyone in Strelsau?" Allen said. "Before Sherly Kamelot kills the King."

"He won't kill the King just yet and the King is probably held captive at the castle." Kanda said and began to smirk. "Let's go back to Strelsau."

"What about the King?" Allen asked confusedly.

"What the hell are you talking about? The King's here and he must be in his palace by tomorrow." Kanda said still staring at Allen.

Allen mused for a moment before he realized what Kanda meant. "Oh no, I'm not going back there." Allen said with his hands waving in front of him in defended.

"Oh yes." Kanda smirked evilly.

"No!" Allen shaked his head.

"Yes." Kanda was scowling dangerously now.

"Yes!" Allen startling answered and gave up on the original plan of him leaving.

"Che, they're coming!" Kanda said peering through the small attic window.

Allen followed his gaze and saw a small group of men on horses. They both knew they were Sherly Kamelot's men, probably coming to take the dead body of Russel away.

"We can't let them go without a fight." Allen said thinking of poor Russel.

"Fine by me." Kanda agreed.

Allen and Kanda ran out of the back of the house and got onto their horses. Silently, they waited in the darkness for an ambush.

Swiftly, the duo galloped round the house and straight into the group.

Between them, they killed three of the men, but a bullet hit Allen's right arm and it began to bleed.

-oOo-

**A/N: Like usual, I'm typing my fics at midnight. I'm trying my best to put everyone in character, especially Kanda but if you think they still OOC or find some mistakes, please let me know. **

**It's difficult to write DGm fics when it's on hiatus like this. And I'm happy to see people still add this fic as favorite or alert, but please do R&R too…**


End file.
